Big Sister Seungkwan
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Fandom: Seventeen. Genderbend. Part of the Kpop Boys Genderbend Series. Fandom: Seventeen. Genderbend. Part of the Kpop Boys Genderbend Series.


Title: Big Sister Seungkwan

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Seventeen

Series: none

Pairings: Vernon/Seungkwan

Characters: Boo Seungkwan, Choi Vernon Hansol, Choi Sofia, and Vernon & Sofia parents.

Summary: Sofia never did like any of Vernon's girlfriends until Seungkwan.

Disclaimer: Seventeen is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Sofia Choi was one of the most important people in Vernon Choi life. She was his baby sister, his super fan, his diary, and one of his best friend all rolled into one. So when Vernon stated dating all his girlfriends had to be Sofia approved.

* * *

Sofia never liked any of Vernon's past girlfriends.

They were all stuck up, self-centered, idiotic, controlling, and overzealous girls. Vernon knew exactly how to pick them too. It wasn't his fault, he tried to date different types from cheerleaders, to soccer players, to book club members or class president even foreign exchange students but it was always the same end result.

They pretended to like her and the stuff she did to show off to Vernon. They tried to involve her in they're plans to prove that they were accepting of her but it was all false. The second Vernon left they were on the phone complaining about how annoying she was, or how boring she was or how she kept ruining everything.

It was okay because none of them lasted very long afterwards.

After a while Vernon stopped trying to date. Sofia knew Vernon still messed around with other girls but none ever reached her.

* * *

Until Boo Seungkwan.

Boo Seungkwan was the vice president of the drama club, and one of the school's choir lead singers. Sofia been knew of Seungkwan mainly because Vernon had a crush on the Jeje born girl since middle school, and she was the daughter of the owners of Jeje (one of the most popular restaurants in the area).

Sofia meet the girl one time.

Days turned into weeks, and Vernon nevervbrought the girl by again so Sofia assumed the relationship ended.

Until one day, Sofia had decided to go from the middle school to the high school to watch Vernon during football practice instead of going straight home. She sat alone in the stands for thirty minutes until someone took the spot next to her, and a drink & snack was placed in her lap.

Turning her head Sofia locked eyes with the one, and only Boo Seungkwan but the girl's eyes were glued to Vernon as he went through the drills.

Looking at her, Sofia noted how pretty the girl was with her big eyes, full lips and shoulder length wavy brown hair. She looked out of place in her pastel pink overall dress, white long sleeve sweater, and her sandals.

Seungkwan had an annoyed look on her face as she watched but Sofia saw something different in her eyes.

"Thank you." Sofia whispered as she opened her drink taking a slip.

"No problem. It's to hot too be sitting here without something to drink or eat, anyway."

The two girls sat in silence for a minute before the coach blew his whistle signalling for a five minute break. Vernon immediately turned rushing up the stands taking two steps at a time before he plopped down in front of the two girls with an wide smile.

"Nice moles." Seungkwan giggled making the smile drop momentarily before it right back, "Leave my smile alone Kwannie. You good Sof?"

Sofia nodded as she stare eating her snack. Vernon smiled at Seungkwan who blushed, "What are you looking at? Don' you got practice to be doing." She snapped. Vernon smiled bright as his girl's cheek blushed bright red.

"Choi! Get your butt down here!" The coach yelled.

"Coming! Wanna go get something to burger, and fries after this Sofia? The second stop on the bus is right outside an burger joint beside Mom went with Dad on his business trip so it's just me, and you until next Saturday."

"Riding the bus and eating burgers and fries. Do you know how low quality that sounds Vernon! No. I'm taking us home and cooking us some food with most quality. God what would you do without me, probably eat low quality and ride the bus everyday." Seungkwan argued with a firm look on her face.

Vernon nodded at his girlfriend not bothering to try and argue, "Okay Kwannie-" "Choi your gonna be running laps until your senior year if you don't get down here now!"

"Coming coach! See you after practice." Vernon leaned forward pressing a kiss to Sofia's forehead before jogging back down the steps.

"Wait Vernonie! Here!" Seungkwan yelled as she rushed behind the boy. The Jeje born girl shoved a protein shake, and bag of dried jerk into Vernon's chest as she looked away. "Don't forget to eat and drink something or you'll pass out. I refuse to run to get the nurse for you again."

"Whatever you say Kwannie." Vernon said. Leaning forward she gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips before running back down to the field. Seungkwan blushed before yelling at him for kissing her without her permission. She then whined about his sweaty face coming into contact with hers and how she needed to put a face mask on the second she went home.

* * *

In that moment Sofia Choi realized something, Seungkwan was the only girl for Vernon.

She was different than those before her. None of the past girlfriends made any attempt to come to football practice, and sit during all of it. Some did come but only when surrounded by friends for a few minute or two to show off Vernon, and leave. Seungkwan came sat, and even brought healthy things for Vernon without any reason.

Sofia smiled behind her drink because despite the complaing Seungkwan made no attempt to wipe the little bit of swear that clung to her from Vernon. Sofia seen Vernon after practice as his past girlfriends would be waiting at the car for him. The mixed boy would try to give the girls an kiss only to be rejected because they didn't want to ruin they're makeup.

Seungkwan kept her eyes closed on Vernon during practice watching every second instead of staring at her phone. Her mouth in a smile as she watched him score an touch down on the other players.

Sofia giggled as she remembered how Seungkwan refused to let them ride the bus, demanding to take them home. The girl was even going to cook them an home cooked meal.

Seungkwan was in love with Vernon and it was amazing.

* * *

"Can you make shrimp alfredo and kimchi?"

"If that's what you want sure." Seungkwan announced as they walked back to her pink Jeep. The girl was holding hands with one hand and the other was holding their backpacks.

"Vernonie your in the backseat." Seungkwan announced as she placed their backpacks on the floor of the backseat.

"Why?"

"Because I refuse to have you stinking up my passanger seat with your sweat and this way you can't play your mixtape over the aux. Now, go. I want to get some frozen yogurt before we head home and your wasting time." Seungkwan argued.

Sofia giggled at the betrayed look on her brother's face as she climbed into the passanger seat.

Now this was one relationship Sofia fully encouraged.


End file.
